Ectober Week 2018
by quishaweasley
Summary: My collection of one-shots(probably) for the week long event Ectober hosted by thickerthanectoplasm.
1. The Witching Hour

**Warning: there's like one swear word in here I'm not sure if that'll bother anyone.**

A door bangs inside a home, shaking the picture frames on the walls. A boy comes mumbling in, running up the stairs two at a time.

Once he reaches his bedroom door, he flings his backpack into the corner by his desk.

"Thinks he can ignore me." He mumbles.

He goes into the closet, pulling out a box of assorted items and drops it on the bed. The first he takes from the box are six green candles.

"Thinks that I'll just let this go."

He takes the candles and places them in a circular formation on the floor, taking out quartz and placing those between every candle.

"I'll show him."

He takes out a bowl and shakes some sage out of a bag into it. Finding a lighter, he lights the sage and goes around the circle and lights each candle.

The last thing to come out of the box is a worn out notebook with words scrawled all through it. He opens up to a cleaner page, and begins to read an incantation.

The quartz begin to glow with a radioactive green light, and the air grows thick. A pop could be heard, and as the boy looks up, he could see a boy sitting cross legged with a bowl of popcorn inside the circle.

The newcomer looks confused for a few seconds, before looking up at the one standing across the room. The room is filled with thick silence and tension, until the boy on the floor speaks.

"What the fuck, Dash?" He yells, flinging his arms up to the ceiling. "Did you really just summon me?"

Dash points a finger down at the boy on the floor. "I told you I needed to talk to you about something, Danny!"

Danny looks up at him, a scowl on his face. "And this couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

"No!" Dash yells, exasperated. "You suck at being places and listening."

"Maybe that's because I'm fighting ghosts and can never sleep?" Danny says, standing up and walking over to Dash. Poking him in the chest, he says, "what's so important that it couldn't wait for you to approach me like a reasonable human would?"

"I wanna know what we are!" Dash yells. He immediately flushes though, rubbing the back of his neck. "I want to know what this is to you." He gestures between the two of them.

Danny raises an eyebrow, looking up at Dash before he starts laughing.

Dash, flabbergasted, just looks at Danny.

"What's so funny about that?"

Danny, wiping a tear from his eye, looks up at Dash.

"What, do you want to be Facebook official or something?"

Dash flushes deeper, the red growing up into his ears. Danny laughs even harder at the sight, grabbing Dash's hand.

"Would you like to be my boyfriend, Dash?" He teases.

Dash smiles, and brings Danny's hand up to his lips and plants a kiss on it.

"Of course."

They bring their arms around each other in a hug, when they hear banging on the door downstairs. Yelling floats up to Dash's bedroom.

"Dash! What did I tell you about using that summoning spell!" It sounds like Sam. "What if you had accidentally summoned someone else?" Definitely Sam.

Dash looks down at Danny, raising an eyebrow at him, questioning the quick arrival of his friends.

"We were having a movie day when _someone_ interrupted us."

"I bet Dash just wanted some smooches." That one was Tucker.

Dash rolled his eyes. "Do you mind if I joined you guys?"

"For sure." Danny smiled.

They headed downstairs to where Sam and Tucker were waiting outside. Tucker waggled his eyebrows at Dash, who gave Tucker a noogie in return. Sam just squinted at Dash, until she joined in with Tucker's teasing.

They all headed to Fenton Work's, to have a relaxing night spending time with the people they love.


	2. DisappearanceAlone

I'm sitting in an alleyway, chest heaving. Sobs demanding to be let loose are coming out in hiccups as tears stream down my face. I clench my arm in pain, green goop burning into the wound.

I'm hiding. Something happened and I need to get away. I need to leave Amity Park. Run away.

It all started with this portal accident.

My parents are "professional ghost hunters". They believed by building this machine they could access this place called the ghost zone. Everyone thought they were crazy.

They tested it out one day, but nothing happened. It didn't whir and turn on. They were so disappointed. They didn't leave their bedroom for days.

So I went to go look at this "ghost portal" and see if there was anything they missed. I hated seeing my family upset so I wanted to do something to help.

I went down into the lab, which smells of chemicals and fudge, and began tugging on a jumpsuit. Parental orders. They didn't want us getting contaminated with any ghostly antibodies or something.

With my jumpsuit on, I entered the portal looking for any disconnected wires or out of place tubing, when suddenly I tripped on a heavy cable running along the inside of the portal. My arm shot out to steady myself against the wall, and something shifted under the pressure of my hand.

I froze.

I slowly turned to look at what I touched as I began to hear whirring all around me.

My parents put the on/off switch on the inside of the machine.

They forgot to turn it on.

The machine began to buzz, traveling up my legs into my bones as a radioactive green grew around me. I tried to step out of the portal but it was too late.

I was blasted with… What did they call it? Ectoplasm?

It blasted through me, tearing through every molecule in my body. It felt as if it took me apart and put me back together again. Screams tore through my throat.

Soon I was just standing in a swirling mass of green, electricity no longer coursing through me. I wobbled my way out of the portal, leaning against the table in front of a mirror. I looked up at myself, and almost fell over from shock.

My jumpsuit had turned blue and white. And my hair.

Oh my hair.

I thought it was unruly before, but now it was a bright blue, _floating_ around my head of it's own free will.

Then my eyes were a radioactive green, matching the swirling colors of the portal. It made my stomach churn.

But I was starting to get tired, my legs shaking. Before I collapsed, I saw a ring form around me and travel up and down my body, revealing myself as I knew me. Except for the spiderweb of scars now traveling along my limbs. From the electricity no doubt. Exhaustion and trauma finally got the best of me though, and I collapsed on the floor.

Then, weeks later, everything with my family seemed to have gotten back to normal. They weren't coddling me anymore, afraid I'd be blown away like a feather. Everything was good.

They didn't know what that portal did to me though. I was too afraid to tell them, and so far I managed to keep my power malfunctions away from them.

Until tonight.

We were just sitting on the couch, having a family movie night, when I was wracked with a shiver of cold and a gust of ice coming from my mouth. My mom must've felt it, because she began asking if I wanted a blanket, soup, hot chocolate and things of the like.

I shook my head, before I stood up.

"I'm just going to go use the bathroom real quick."

I began to ascend the stairs, but as I was about halfway up, I could feel the familiar tug pulling in my chest, trying to tear free.

Panicked, I ran the rest of the way up the stairs but it was too late.

I transformed in front of my family.

Slowly, I turned around to face them, fear written all over my face, to see my parents already had ecto-guns drawn and pointed.

"What have you done with our daughter?!" My mom screamed.

Eyes wide, I shook my head. "Mom, no! It's not-"

"Don't you dare call her that!" My dad bellowed before taking a shot and nicking me on the arm.

A pained gasp left my mouth and my eyes squeezed shut. I walked back down the stairs towards them, eyes pleading them to understand, when I was met with a gun to my face.

I looked up to see my dad, with no remorse in his gaze. My eyes began to fill with tears.

"Daddy, please…"

His aim at me faltered for a moment, but I could hear my mom's gun whirring to life next to him. Before I know it, a shot is fired and I'm being pushed to the side before falling intangibly through the wall of the house onto the pavement outside.

I could hear screaming ensue inside, before my mom ripped the door open, taking aim at me again. My dad no longer had his gun, but his eyes were darting between me and the gun my mom was holding. She fired again, but he managed to aim the shot into the sky when he wrestled her hands for it.

After that, I shot into the sky, flying as fast as I could.

I had nowhere to go, no one I could count on.

I couldn't go back home with mom like that.

As I was flying, I began to shake. Soon I fell into this alley before curling up in between some trash cans.

And now we're back where we started.

My sobs began to flow more freely now, my chest aching.

I transformed back and I immediately heard my phone ringing. I pulled it from my pocket to already see a string of text messages and missed phone calls from my brother. I answered the phone, wiping my eyes and sniffling before whispering.

"Danny..?"

I heard him heave a sigh of relief, choking on a sob.

"Jazz, what _happened_?"

"... It's a long story." I whispered.

"Okay." He said. "Where are you?"

"I'm in an alley on the other side of town, near the arcade. Do you want me to come find you?"

"No. I don't want you coming home to mom yet. Neither does dad."

I choked on another sob. "Okay." I breathed.

I heard a car door slam shut. "I'm on my way. Stay put."

I nodded into the phone. "Thanks, Danny."

"Anything, Jazzypants."

After that the line cut and I put my phone away, looking up at the sky.

I wasn't alone after all.


	3. Necromancy

**Warning: mention of a car accident resulting in death.**

A young woman sat in the middle of a bedroom, amidst piles of wiccan artifacts. There were runes, gemstones, herbs, candles, spellbooks, ouija boards, and even multiple different objects used for scrying strewn all throughout the room.

The woman was hastily writing in a worn out notebook, the shaking in her hands making her once beautiful handwriting look like chicken scratch.

She began reciting spell after spell, lighting candles of all assortments and picking and replacing gemstones in the summoning circle she had created. As she recited the last spell, another cloud of smoke billowed inside the circle before disappearing.

And revealing nothing once again.

She yelled a string of curses at the objects sitting on the floor in front of her, before picking up a candle and hurling it at the wall. She crumpled back to the messy floor holding her head in her hands.

"Where are you?" She whispered, picking up a stuffed doll from the floor. It had snow white hair and radioactive green eyes. "Where did you go?!" She wailed at it.

It had been months since he died. Of all the things he could have been killed by, all it was was a car that it him at fifty miles an hour.

It wasn't the guys in white running experiments on him.

It wasn't Skulker that skinned him.

And it wasn't Valerie shooting him out of the sky.

 _All it was was a damn car._

And no one had seen him since. Yeah, he died. But he was dead before. Kind of. No one had been expecting to not see him after his death, continuing to protect Amity Park.

But he hadn't come back yet.

They couldn't even find him in the ghost zone.

That led to her finding everything she could about magic and spells at the Skulk n' Lurk, trying to find anything to bring him back. Or to at least communicate with him.

But nothing worked. The spells would have worked in any other circumstance, except with him.

She curled up on the floor clutching the doll to her chest. A few minutes went by before she heard a soft knock on her door. She didn't move or make a noise, pleading in her head that they would go away.

She cursed when the door opened, and someone sat on the floor next to her. A hand was placed on her quivering back and started rubbing soothing circles.

"Go away, Tucker." She mumbled.

She heard him sigh. "Sam." He said. "I know it's hard. I know you want to find him, so do I. But it's been months with nothing. What if he moved on to wherever ghosts go after they pass on for the final time? What if he's at peace?"

Sitting up, Sam shrugged. Wiping at her eyes and sniffling, she replied. "And what if he's not?"

Tucker shrugged. "We can't tell him to do anything, Sam. We shouldn't either. You wouldn't like it if we were telling you what to do." He nudged her with his shoulder.

Sam was staring at the floor, deep in thought.

"What if he's still some kind of halfa? Like, if when he died his human half became ghost, but then his ghost half moved on? What if he's in some sort of limbo?"

Tucker wrapped an arm around her. "Then I hope he's in a happy limbo."

She leaned into Tucker's embrace, tears filling her eyes again.

"Me too." She whispered.

She reached up and clutched onto something dangling around her neck. It was a ouija board piece. As they sat there on the floor, the piece began to glow a soft green.


	4. Corruption

**So I had this idea but I had no idea the reason why what happened to Danny did, but the reason I went with was inspired by MaryPSue and her Gravity Falls fanfic Hive over on ao3.**

Two boys were taking a stroll through a forested area of a park. The sun was beginning to set behind the trees and it was growing dark.

There was a comfortable, peaceful air between the two boys, both of them sneaking glances at the other.

One boy, the one with dark skin and glasses, smiled, relishing in the company of his friend beside him. Their relationship had been blossoming lately, growing into something more than just a pair of best guy friends. They had started sharing small, tender moments together. Sneaking a kiss on the cheek at school. Hugging each other longer than was deemed necessary.

Today was the first time they truly got to hang out by themselves. Most of the time they were surrounded by kids at school, family, strangers on the street. Usually the third member of their group was always with them too, but she made some excuse to not hang out with them today, while giving them a _look_.

So now here they were. On a walk, with a few comfortable snippets of conversation exchanged between them. An electric tension filled the air as they both waited for the other to do something.

Suddenly, the other boy stopped on the path, causing the other to bump into him.

"Danny?" The first boy said, placing a hand on his friends shoulder.

Danny swirled around to face him, an intensity in his eyes that caused them to glow their radioactive green.

Danny's gaze traveled over his face, looking into his eyes before settling on his lips.

"Tucker." Danny whispered. "Can I kiss you?"

Tucker nodded, and their lips collided.

It lasted for a few bliss filled moments before they pulled apart, resting their foreheads against one another.

Danny took Tucker's hands in his, caressing them before speaking again.

"Would you like to join me, Tucker?"

Tucker pulled back a little, startled, looking at Danny. This wasn't what Tucker had been expecting, and it felt _off_ in some way.

He let out a nervous chuckle. "What do you mean, Danny? Like dating?"

Danny shook his head, his eyes still a bright green. Leaning forward, he whispered into Tucker's ear.

"Join the colony."

This sent Tucker stepping away from Danny as if he'd been struck.

The colony was something they'd been looking into. It was something that was spreading in the ghost zone. They hadn't been all that concerned about it, figuring it would stay contained within the zone and its inhabitants.

They didn't think it would be able to affect humans.

 _But Danny wasn't just human._

Danny took a step towards Tucker. He couldn't escape a kid who could fly at 112 miles an hour _through_ trees.

"What happened?" Tucker whispered, still inching away.

"They brought me in. They rescued me from the despair I was in. They can rescue you too, Tucker."

"No Danny." Tucker said heavily. "That's not what they're doing."

Danny's head tilted to the side. "But I feel much happier."

"That doesn't mean you really are!" Tucker yelled.

"I'm not joining that ghost cult, Danny."

Tucker turned to walk away, hands shaking, hoping Danny would leave him be long enough so he could find Sam and fix this. But before he knew it, he was being slammed into the ground.

He was rolled over onto his back with his hands pinned above his head. Danny's free hand caressed Tucker's cheek again, sending him jerking away from his friend's limb.

"Soon you'll feel peace, Tucker." Danny said soothingly.

His hand began to glow with ectoplasm, and he placed it against Tucker's side.

Tucker began to scream and yell, trying to buck Danny off of him. But whatever he was doing was making Tucker drowsy, and he couldn't keep his actions up anymore. He stared up at Danny through tired, tear filled eyes. Hurt and betrayal tore their way through Tucker's chest. But he tried to remind himself of one thing as his eyes slipped shut.

 _This isn't really Danny._

 _This isn't really Danny…_

 _Dear god, I hope this isn't really Danny._

The last thing he felt before he was pulled in unconsciousness was Danny releasing his arms, and pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

And then he fell into the blackness.


	5. Harvest

**Warning: mention of dissection and bodily trauma.**

He woke up on a hard surface, limbs stiff and sore. He groaned, lifting his hand up to wipe at his tired eyes.

Except it wouldn't move.

He started pulling at his hands, unable to budge the restraints. Soon he found that his ankles were strapped down as well. He started bucking in an attempt to free himself, but as soon as he tried, his abdomen flared out with so much _pain_ and he was left breathless.

That's when he heard the clink of glass behind him.

He tried to turn his head towards the sound, but the first thing he saw was the portal to the ghost zone to his right, along with an assortment of Fenton weaponry on the ground.

 _I'm in the lab._

He continued trying to look around, to see if there was anything that could help him. If the door was open, if he could hear Jazz upstairs, or even if it was his dad moving beakers around behind him.

But then she walked into his view and he knew he was in real trouble.

"Hello, Phantom." She said cheerfully, as if she didn't have someone strapped to an examination table.

"What did you do to me?" He croaked, his voice soft with fear.

"Oh, I caught you last night. Harvested some of your organs. Ran tests on your ectoplasm."

"You WHAT?!" He yelled.

"I caught you." She said perkily.

He narrowed his eyes at her. "No the other one."

"Ran tests on your ectoplasm?"

"No!" He shouted exasperatedly. "The one in the middle!"

"Oh, harvested your organs? Yes, well, when I began the dissection you seemed peculiarly… Human… You have lungs and a heart and kidneys and all these things that a ghost should have no need for. Yes, you have a core as well but that adds to your peculiarity."

"... What organs did you take?" He asked softly.

"Nothing that would be fatal once removed. Your spleen, one of your kidneys, a slice of your liver. I would have liked to study your other organs as well, but I'd like to keep you _here_ for now."

His head swam with nausea as he ignored the fact that she didn't say alive. Only one thing kept repeating itself in his head.

 _For now._

"Are… Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"Absolutely!" She said brightly. "You're the strangest thing I've ever encountered! It's as if you managed to retain some of your humanity in the form of your physical makeup."

He snorted. "Just my physical makeup? Not the rest of me either?"

She squinted her eyes at him. "That's debatable. You could just be putting a show on for all of us.

"Now." She started. "Tell me about why you're like this."

He swallowed nervously. "Uh.." He chuckled. "Can't you find that out through my ectoplasm or my flesh or whatever kind of science stuff you do with it?"

"Perhaps. But I want to hear what you have to say, as I'm sure you knew of this difference. Maybe that's why your ghostly foes have such a vendetta against you?"

He took a deep breath and let it back out. "Okay." He said, looking at her. "But you have to promise not to kill me, and to keep an open mind."

"You're already dead though."

He shot her a look. "I said keep an open mind."

He took another shuddering breath, before thinking about how to bring this up to her.

"I'm your son. It's me, Danny."

Better to just rip the band aid off and get it over with.

Suddenly his head was flung to the side as she slapped him across the face.

"How dare you!" She yelled. "How dare you speak of him that way! My sweet Danny could never be of your kind!"

"Do you remember that portal accident that September two years ago? The one where I got caught inside the portal when it turned on? The charge must've fused the ectoplasm to my-"

"No!" She shouted. "Danny never told us anything was wrong!"

"Why do you think all your equipment goes off around him?" Danny shouted back. "Why do you think he's eager to get away from you guys when you're making new weapons? Why do you think he suddenly thinks it's a good day to stay at home with family all day when the ghost shield is on?"

"You're lying!" She shouted, pointing a finger at him.

"I'm not, mom."

"Yes you are! Ghosts are known to manipulate people! How do I know this isn't a ruse?"

She began walking away from him, still fuming, before she heard the soft mumbling coming from the ghosts mouth.

"September 7th, 2004. Danny was admitted to the hospital due to electric shock and ecto contamination."

She turned to look back at him, staring blankly up at the ceiling, listing off the next date.

"August 13th, 1990 Danny's date of birth."

She walked back up to him, something in her chest falling as his eyes squeezed shut as she approached.

"May 14th," he whispered, "1988. Jazz was born."

He went on, thinking of any and all dates that would elicit a response from his mother.

"April 3rd, 1990. Tucker's birthday.

"February 27th, 1990. Sam's birthday.

"May 9th, 1986. Jack and Maddie's wedding anniversary."

Maddie's eyes began to fill with tears as this boy listed all of these dates. All of these dates of importance to her son.

 _Her son. Her sweet little boy._

Danny was about to list another date when suddenly he felt the restraints lift from his appendages, and before he could leap away, he felt the warm arms of his mother wrap around him tightly, her tears falling onto his jumpsuit.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Danny. I'm so, so sorry."

He wrapped an arm around her, patting her back in comfort.

"It's okay. You didn't know…"

"I should have!" She whispered. "You shouldn't have been that afraid of us. Never."

"It's okay…" He breathed.

Soon, Danny was lulled back into sleep by the warmth of his mother's embrace. He reverted back into his human form, the ring of light traveling over his tired body.

Once Maddie was sure he wouldn't wake, she picked him up and began to carry her boy upstairs.

 _Her sweet baby boy._


	6. Twilight Zone

Jack stood in front of a softly glowing anti-ecto cage. It was designed to prevent a ghost from using its powers to escape, and right now there was a very powerful ghost within its confines.

But as Jack looked at the data reading from the machines monitoring the cage, he saw that there was still a high level of energy being exerted by the ghost. Which he wouldn't be surprised about except that none of the other ghosts had displayed the same thing.

He looked back at the being kneeling on the floor of its prison. It appeared to be perspiring, which was odd, and it appeared to be growing fatigued.

Why would an undead being show signs of weariness?

Jack ran a tired hand through his hair and began to turn away from the ghost when he saw a flash of light. Looking back, he saw a ring of white light form around its waist and try to spread.

The ghost boy grabbed handfuls of hair in its gloved fists, eyes squeezed shut and brows furrowed in pain. The rings retreated and the ghost opened its weary eyes, and it sent a chill down Jack's spine.

They were a soft blue. Nowhere near the color of Phantom's toxic green gaze, or even the blue of its ice powers.

In fact, they were closer to the color of Danny's eyes.

Jack began studying the ghost boy again, noting the similarities between the thing...boy… And his son. Once you get past the obvious things like the white hair and green eyes, there was a striking resemblance.

To Jack's right, a machine dinged signaling a test was ready to be looked at. He walked over to the Fenton Ghost Analyzer and began studying the results of the ectoplasm taken from the ghost boy.

As he looked over the test, he furrowed his brows in confusion. There were trace amounts of iron and hemoglobin. Ghosts had no need to breath so why…

Another flash of light lit up the wall in front of Jack, and he turned to look at the ghost boy again. This time, the rings traveled further apart and revealed a white tshirt before they came back together.

Jack's breath hitched, and he walked over to the cage, watching as the boy looked at him with apprehension.

He sighed, running a hand over his face before addressing the specter before him.

"You're not a normal ghost, are you?"

The boy's eyebrows shot up into his hairline, eyes going wide as he shook his head.

Jack dragged a chair over before plopping into it.

"It's like you're some anomaly. Or from the twilight zone. You're somewhere between reality and fantasy, because you shouldn't exist and yet here you are with hemoglobin carrying oxygen through your ectoplasm, still displaying a large amount of active ecto-energy while in an _anti-ecto cage_."

Jack huffed, looking back at the boy who was looking at his own feet somberly, a tinge of what looked like regret dancing across his features.

"And you mimic human emotions well." Jack continued. "Like, _really_ well. So well that I don't think you're faking them.

"So that's why I'm letting you go."

The boy looked up at him in surprise before speaking for the first time since he'd been captured.

"You're just gonna let me out?"

Jack's heart stuttered in his chest once again, finding more and more similarities between this boy and his son. Jack wasn't sure, wasn't sure he could ever be sure, but he believed this was the right decision to make in the long run. For everyone.

"Yep." Jack stated.

The ghost boy began to stand, pulling himself up with the help of the wall. Jack walked over to the door in the cage, unlocking it. He watched as the boy stumbled out through the doorway, taking a deep breath as if he'd been holding his breath inside his prison.

He looked at Jack for a moment, before wrapping a pair of arms around his shoulders. Before Jack could do anything, the ghost flew through the ceiling and away from Fentonworks.

Jack ambled his way up the stairs to the kitchen, taking a container of fudge from the fridge. As he sat at the table eating it, the phone began to ring.

"Fenton residence." He said, holding the phone between his ear and shoulder as he stuffed another piece of chocolate in his mouth.

"Hey dad." Jack choked.

It was Danny.

"Hey Danny-boy! What's up?"

"I'm just calling to let you know I'll be staying at Tucker's house tonight. Is that fine?" Danny asked, sounding unsure.

"Yeah, yeah." Jack rumbled with a full mouth. "Have fun. Tell Tucker hi for me!"

Danny chuckled back at him before speaking again. "I will… Thanks, dad."

Jack paused in putting another piece of fudge in his mouth.

"You're welcome, son."

Danny hung up and Jack could hear the dial tone ringing monotonously into his ear. After a moment or two, he hung the phone back up and dug through the bowl of fudge he was holding.

He was sure he made the right decision.


End file.
